Gouffre
by Shindell
Summary: Cadi Rosenberg. Je hais cette fille comme je l’admire. Grâce à elle, j’ai mûri, mais elle m’a pris une partie de mon âme, et jamais je ne pourrai le lui pardonner.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de Gravitation ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à la merveilleuse Maki Murakami, hormis le personnage de Cadi Rosenberg qui est entièrement à moi!

**Note de l'auteur** : voilà donc ma première fic Gravitation, j'avais fait beaucoup d'essais, de tentatives avant de trouver enfin LE truc qui m'inspirait. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et que vous me laisserez des petites reviews (bon même si elle ne vous plait pas, vous pouvez en laisser... Merci

* * *

PROLOGUE

« Cadi Rosenberg. Je hais cette fille comme je l'admire. Grâce à elle, j'ai mûri, mais elle m'a pris une partie de mon âme, et jamais je ne pourrai le lui pardonner. C'est trop dur. Elle l'a détruit, tout doucement. Et personne n'a osé ouvrir les yeux assez tôt pour voir qu'il tombait peu à peu dans la déchéance. Moi-même j'ai préféré être aveugle plutôt que de me rendre à l'évidence. Et maintenant, maintenant il est bien trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Parce que si j'avais réagi plus tôt, peut être que tout aurait été différent. Mais c'est trop tard. Cadi Rosenberg, un ange et un démon. Un ange déchu. Une fille perdue qui a simplement demandé de l'amour mais qui n'a pas su comment s'y prendre. Et je ne pourrai vraiment pas lui pardonner. Pas encore….. »

**NAKANO Hiroshi**

**1985 – 2006**

**Enveloppé par les ailes d'un ange…**

Le cliché aurait voulu qu'il pleuve ce jour-là, et pourtant, le soleil était haut et chaud. Le mois de mai était bel et bien là, le printemps, la douceur du soleil. Les délicieuses odeurs des fleurs qui s'envolaient avec le vent. Ce jour-là était vraiment magnifique. Malgré cela, les larmes, la souffrance, tout cette tristesse étaient bien présentes. Et de là où elle se trouvait, Cadi pouvait entendre très distinctement les sanglots de Shuichi qui pleurait dans les bras de Yuki. Pourtant, il avait fait son possible pour se contenir. Elle l'avait vu serrer les poings et retenir ses larmes. Mais il avait fini par craquer alors qu'il se rendait doucement compte que plus jamais il ne verrait son meilleur ami. Que tout à coup, il était séparé d'une des personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie, sans qu'il n'ait fait quoique ce soit pour provoquer cette absence. Et il pourrait demander pardon mille fois, Hiro ne lui reviendrait jamais. Et c'était dur. Parce qu'il allait devoir lui dire au revoir. Pour toujours.

Cadi ferma les yeux et baissa doucement la tête. Elle était restée à l'écart pour ne pas provoquer la colère du jeune chanteur. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'imposer à lui de la sorte. Mais pour Hiro, elle désirait être présente, pour pouvoir elle aussi lui dire au revoir une dernière fois, et peut être réussir à obtenir son pardon. Un signe pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Sa main vint se poser sur son collier, un anneau qui appartenait au guitariste et qu'elle avait accroché à un lien en cuir. Un objet qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté depuis qu'il lui avait offert. Et un objet qu'elle ne quitterait jamais. Son autre main vint effacer une larme qui coulait sur sa joue avant de rouvrir les yeux. Son regard croisa celui de Yuki et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille.

Son regard bifurqua alors sur la tombe du musicien et un murmure franchit ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne quitte doucement le cimetière, en larmes.

' Pardonne-moi…'

Shuichi releva doucement la tête, s'écartant légèrement de son amant et regarda en direction de la sortie du cimetière, persuadé d'avoir sentit une présence. Mais il n'y avait personne. Il déglutit difficilement, tentant de ravaler ses larmes et revint se blottir dans les bras de Yuki qui le serra tendrement contre lui.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : comme pour le prologue, aucun perso de Gravitation ne m'appartient, sauf la jolie Cadi Rosenberg qui est née sous mes doigts

Merci pour les reviews, ça fait super plaisir et oui, il y a une suite ! la preuve !

Chapitre 1

.**_Huit mois plus tôt_**.

La salle de concert était vide. Il était encore tôt et les membres du groupe Bad Luck n'étaient pas encore arrivés pour entamer leurs répétitions. Le concert du soir promettait d'être fantastique. Tous y avaient beaucoup travaillé pour ne rien laisser au hasard. Ils voulaient faire plaisir à leurs fans et comptaient réellement mettre les bouchées doubles. Ceci dit, Cadi ne connaissait pas du tout ce groupe. Arrivée au Japon depuis quelques semaines, elle maîtrisait seulement la langue, et ne prenait guère part à la culture de ce pays qui l'avait recueillie. Depuis qu'elle avait fuit son pays, elle s'était isolée et avait réussi à trouver un travail dans cette salle. Certes, elle n'y faisait que le ménage, mais au moins, elle avait un travail, ce qui lui avait permis de pouvoir se prendre une petite chambre et de subvenir à ses quelques besoins. Et alors qu'elle donnait un coup de balai rapide sur la scène, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher du piano qui n'appelait que sa présence. Elle n'en jouait plus depuis longtemps. Bien trop longtemps. Et pouvoir en approcher un aujourd'hui lui donnait l'envie de le toucher, de faire courir ses doigts sur les touches.

Jetant un regard alentour, elle prit son courage à deux mains. Après tout, elle était seule, elle pouvait bien aller jouer quelques notes, non ? Posant son balai contre le mur, elle s'approcha, hésitante, de l'instrument et s'installa devant, se raclant la gorge avant de pianoter deux touches, histoire de s'assurer de sa solitude. Mais apparemment, c'était bel et bien le cas. Elle ferma alors les yeux et posa ses deux mains sur le piano. Et doucement, tout d'abord avec une grande délicatesse, les notes s'échappèrent de l'instrument, guidées par ses doigts qui semblaient n'avoir jamais arrêté leur danse sur cet objet. Les années n'avaient en rien altéré le talent de la demoiselle qui retrouvait avec une joie non feinte le plaisir de toucher un tel instrument. Et aussi délicatement que les notes l'avaient fait auparavant, sa voix s'éleva, cristalline, pure, mais pleine de tristesse alors qu'elle entamait une chanson.

" It doesn't matter what I want

It doesn't matter what I need

It doesn't matter if I cry, don't matter if I bleed

You've been on a road, don't know where it goes or where it leads.."

Ses doigts ne cessaient de parcourir les touches, portée par la musique. Elle retrouvait cette passion qui l'avait peu à peu quittée. Et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues tant elle était heureuse en cette seconde mais également profondément triste. Parce que ce bonheur lui rappelait combien elle était seule.

Hiro fut le premier à arriver. La nuit avait été courte et pourtant, il savait qu'il devait être en pleine forme pour le concert de ce soir. Mais les répétitions avaient finies tardivement, et il avait passée une partie de la nuit en soirée, pourtant il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du. Ah la la, triste jeunesse ! Secouant la tête de sa propre bêtise, il pénétra dans la salle de concert, espérant y voir Shuichi ou peut être le groupe qui ferait leur première partie. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il s'était dit en entendant le son du piano alors qu'il entrait discrètement dans les lieux. Mais la voix féminine qui s'éleva lui fit lever les yeux vers la scène. Eclairée par les spots, une jeune étrangère aux cheveux tirant vers le rouge jouait et chantait. Et cette voix tremblotante, ces larmes lui valurent de sentir son cœur s'emballer. Un long, très long frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il déglutit difficilement, touché par cette sensibilité, et par cette tristesse qui émanait de cette jeune fille. Il se sentait envahi par un voile de tendresse, ayant le désir sur l'instant de monter sur scène pour la serrer dans ses bras, pour effacer de ses yeux ces larmes qui ne devaient exister sur le visage d'un ange.

Faisant un premier pas vers elle, puis un second, il percuta sans le vouloir l'un des coffres de l'équipe du son qui traînait encore dans le milieu du passage, révélant ainsi sa présence. Cadi sursauta, ses doigts dérapèrent sur les touches, créant une fausse note, avant de se lever précipitamment. Elle comptait se confondre en excuses et fuir à toutes jambes mais Hiro s'avança vers elle pour être dans la lumière. La jeune demoiselle s'avança légèrement vers le devant de la scène, comme attirée par le retard doux du jeune guitariste. Il n'avait rien dit. Aucun mot. Il s'était juste contenté de s'approcher pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas. Et ses yeux avaient croisés ceux de cette fille inconnue et pourtant, en cette seconde, en la regardant, il avait l'impression de la connaître depuis des années. Il avait l'impression que ses larmes lui appartenaient également. Que la tristesse de Cadi était sienne, que sa souffrance était sienne. Il avait l'impression d'être capable de tout pour pouvoir effacer définitivement ces larmes de ce si doux visage.

Et au lieu de fuir, Cadi resta plantée sur cette scène, baignée de lumière, ses yeux clairs plongés dans ceux du guitariste, s'imprégnant de sa douceur, de cette tendresse qui émanait de lui. S'accrochant à la lumière qui émanait de lui. Comme si Hiro devenait sa bouée de sauvetage, comme si se raccrocher à lui allait lui permettre de survivre et de vaincre. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela envers qui que ce soit. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant d'espoir dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Ne voyant aucun signe de future fuite, Hiro osa faire un pas vers elle, doucement, ne quittant à aucun moment son regard pour ne pas faire cesser ce contact qui faisait battre son cœur à une allure folle. Et délicatement, il leva une main vers elle alors que la jeune fille s'abaissait doucement vers lui, s'accroupissant au bord de la scène. Elle se sentait attirée irrémédiablement par lui. Par ce garçon aux longs cheveux et au regard doux. Hiro effleura une joue de la jeune fille, y chassant quelques larmes avec une douceur que Cadi ne connaissait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils, reconnaissante de ce simple geste que personne n'avait eu avec elle depuis de très longues années. Guidée par sa sensibilité à fleur de peau, la jeune rouquine appuya sa joue contre la main de ce jeune inconnu, sa lèvre inférieure tremblotant sous les sanglots qu'elle retenait. C'était comme s'il avait perçu sa détresse et qu'il était venu la réconforter. Il semblait tellement souffrir autant qu'elle à voir son regard inquiet et ses beaux yeux briller d'une lueur triste.

Ne quittant une seule seconde son regard, elle osa timidement et avec beaucoup d'hésitation, lever sa main pour venir attraper celle d'Hiro, histoire de sentir cette chaude douceur un peu plus intensément sur sa peau.

- HIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

L'arrivée inopportune de Shuichi dans la salle fit sursauter Cadi qui retira sa main avant même avoir pu toucher celle du guitariste. Elle se recula vivement, coupant le contact visuel, se sentant subitement mal à l'aise et de trop. Heureusement, le nouvel arrivant ne les avait pas encore vu. Ceci dit, elle venait d'apprendre le nom de ce garçon si différent des personnes qu'elle avait connues jusqu'à présent. Se redressant, elle se recula jusqu'au fond de la scène alors qu'un garçon aux cheveux roses arrivait tout sourire vers son ami qui s'était détourné de Cadi après avoir entendu son nom.

- … Shuichi, tu m'as surpris.

Il secoua doucement la tête et releva la tête après avoir entendu le bruit d'une porte claquée. La scène était vide. La jeune fille était partie. Elle était partie, et il ne savait ni son nom, ni le pourquoi de sa présence ici. Il sentit alors son cœur se serrer légèrement, craignant ne plus jamais revoir cette fille qui l'avait complètement bouleversé.

- Hiro ? T'es sûr que ça va ? – s'inquiéta Shuichi alors qu'il tentait de voir ce que son meilleur ami pouvait être entrain de regarder. Depuis sa rupture avec Ayaka, quelques semaines auparavant, Hiro était devenu plus sombre, et le jeune chanteur se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour lui. Mais il avait semblé aller mieux depuis quelques temps. Pourtant, en le voyant comme ça, Shuichi n'en était plus très sûr.

- Oui…. Répondit vaguement Hiro avant de se reprendre, sentant l'inquiétude de son ami. Il détourna le regard de la scène et offrit un tendre sourire à Shuichi. Oui, je vais bien, rassure-toi, j'ai juste trop profité de ma soirée hier !

Bien que cette jeune fille était toujours dans son esprit, il ne voulait plus voir son meilleur ami inquiet. Il savait que Shuichi s'était fait trop de soucis pour lui après sa rupture avec Ayaka. Certes, ça avait été très dur. Il en avait beaucoup souffert. Son cœur avait été brisé. Mais il s'en remettait. Et cette fille, cette inconnue avait eu pour effet de faire disparaître le souvenir de son ancienne petite amie, pendant quelques minutes. Et à présent, il ne désirait qu'une chose : la revoir.

- Ah la la, Hiro le dépravé – ricana gentiment Shuichi avant de l'entraîner sur la scène, alors que Fujisaki arrivait avec K et Sakano. Les répétitions pouvaient commencer. Elles seraient sans doute éprouvantes, mais chacun voulait faire grand effet lors du concert du soir !

* * *

La foule commençait doucement à quitter les lieux. Le concert avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Les rappels furent nombreux mais le groupe, bien qu'enthousiaste, n'en fit que trois. Il fallait libérer les lieux. Et toute bonne chose avait toujours une fin, non ? Et puis, il se faisait tard, chacun, bien que l'excitation de la scène les avait revigoré, était fatigué, et ils avaient besoin de repos, mine de rien. Ce fut donc tout sourire que les trois musiciens rejoignirent leur loge, fiers et heureux de leur performance. Le public avait repris en cœur leurs titres les plus connus et ça les avait fait frissonner. Pourtant, bien qu'heureux et encore sous le coup de ce succès, Hiro songeait encore à cette fille inconnue qui avait semblé si triste, qui semblait avoir mis tant d'espoir en lui…. Il secoua la tête pour se replonger dans l'instant alors que leur manager et leur producteur entraient pour les féliciter ! Tout le monde était réellement satisfait. Mais mine de rien, tout ce bruit, toute cette excitation épuisaient sincèrement le guitariste qui préféra s'éclipser dans le couloir, cherchant un distributeur pour se prendre un petit quelque chose de frais, au calme avant de filer prendre une douche tant il avait sué sur scène à cause des spots !

Appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur alors qu'il entamait son soda, il entendit un bruit d'objets tombant au sol ainsi qu'une voix qui ne semblait pas vraiment contente. Ceci dit, il ne comprit par ses paroles car ce n'était pas du japonais. Fronçant les sourcils, il se laissa convaincre par sa curiosité et s'approcha de la petite salle dans laquelle était entreposée divers matériels pour la scène ainsi que pour le nettoyage des lieux. Et sa surprise fut de taille quand il vit cette fille, cette incroyable demoiselle qui avait jouer du piano, cette inconnue. Elle avait fait tomber tout un bac dans lequel se trouvaient des cordes et de bobines diverses et avait juré dans sa langue maternelle, l'allemand. Elle était déjà épuisée, n'avait pas envie de rentrer trop tard pour éviter les mauvaises surprises, et elle allait perdre du temps à ramasser ça, et ça l'énervait ! Mais bon, elle avait été maladroite, alors tant pis, elle devait ramasser.

Soupirant de désespoir, elle entendit un bruit à côté d'elle qui la fit sursauter. Elle posa des yeux affolés sur Hiro avant de se détendre. Enfin, pas complètement, parce qu'elle fut néanmoins surprise de le voir. Ses yeux restèrent un peu écarquillés pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard pour retourner à son bac. Elle ne devait pas lui accorder d'importance. Elle lui en avait déjà trop donné plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle n'aurait jamais du. C'était une erreur, et elle le savait. Mais pourtant, Hiro ne sembla pas du même avis. Parce que bien que surpris de la voir, il ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux, de ressentir une certaine joie l'envahir. Affichant un léger sourire, il posa son soda sur un meuble et se hâta de venir l'aider, s'agenouillant à ses côtés pour ramasser ce qui était tombé. Cadi se sentit mal à l'aise et troublée. Elle ne devait pas le regarder. Elle le savait. Sinon elle se laisserait encore avoir. Et pourtant, elle aimerait. Et le guitariste aimerait également qu'elle le regarde. Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle refusait de croiser son regard. Au fond de lui, il en ressentait une certaine tristesse. Elle semblait même l'ignorer. Et il en fut blessé. Fatigué par le concert et se sentant déjà déprimé depuis sa rupture avec Ayaka, il préféra ne pas insister, de peur de souffrir à nouveau pour quelqu'un qui n'en vaudrait peut être pas la peine. Alors il se leva, ayant fini de ramasser ce qu'il y avait à ramasser et il quitta silencieusement les lieux.

Et ce silence glaça Cadi jusqu'au sang. Avait-il été blessé à ce point ? Pourquoi en était-elle aussi mal à l'aise de lui avoir peut être fait de la peine ? Elle releva la tête et aperçut le soda que le garçon avait oublié. Ses yeux se plissèrent. Elle n'aurait peut être du l'ignorer ainsi. C'était méchant alors qu'il s'était montré si gentil et si courtois avec elle. C'était rare des garçons qui se conduisaient ainsi. Se redressant, elle laissa la boîte posée sur le sol et attrapa le soda du musicien au passage, quittant la pièce à temps pour l'apercevoir dans le couloir.

- Hey ! Vous avez oublié votre soda – lança-t-elle, n'ayant guère trouvé autre chose pour le retenir. Et puis, après tout, c'était vrai, il avait oublié son soda !

Hiro s'arrêta dans son élan, surpris d'entendre la voix de cette fille, voix qui était tout aussi douce que lorsqu'elle chantait. Il se tourna doucement vers elle et la vit toute mal à l'aise, tendant à bout de bras son soda. N'était-ce pas une chance qu'elle venait de lui offrir ? Ne venait-elle pas d'ouvrir une petite brèche dans sa bulle pour le laisser venir à elle ? Si c'était le cas, il devait en profiter. Il devait prendre cette chance au vol, ce serait peut être la seule. Et il n'était pas loin de la vérité, car s'il refusait de venir à elle et se contentait de lui tourner le dos, alors elle ne lui laisserait plus aucune chance. Elle avait fui les ennuis, ce n'était pas pour s'en créer de nouveaux ! S'approchant d'elle, il tendit la main et attrapa sa canette, gardant ses yeux marrons posés sur le visage de la jeune étrangère qui ne le regardait pas.

- Merci.

Cadi le regarda en coin pour voir un peu ce qu'il faisait. En fait, il la regardait. Elle s'autorisa alors à le regarder également. Le concert avait du être éprouvant… il avait l'air d'avoir très chaud….

- Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas, je sais que ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure avant le concert n'a peut être aucune importance, mais donnez-moi une chance de pouvoir faire votre connaissance…. S'il vous plait…

La rouquine laissa tomber sa tête de côté, et laissa son regard virer sur le côté, signe flagrant qu'elle était en pleine réflexion. Même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer, même si elle aimait faire croire qu'elle était neutre à tout depuis qu'elle avait fui, elle ne pouvait se mentir à elle-même et dire que ce qui était arrivé entre eux deux ce soir n'avait pas été intense et important. Elle en avait encore le cœur qui battait fort. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti pareil sentiment de sécurité à ce moment-là, comme si rien ne pourrait l'atteindre tant qu'il resterait auprès d'elle. Alors oui, elle aussi aimerait faire sa connaissance, en savoir plus sur lui. Et peut être réussir à espérer à nouveau sans craindre souffrir… Peut être pourrait-elle vivre réellement ici….

- D'accord. – lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc, d'une façon si tranchante, si sûre qu'Hiro en fut surpris. Elle reporta ses grands yeux clairs vers lui et le regarda de haut en bas. Mais vous devriez prendre une douche, ou vous allez prendre froid à sortir comme ça.

Hiro écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas de suite, avant de se rendre compte qu'en effet, il avait beaucoup transpiré sur scène et qu'une bonne douche ne serait pas du luxe, surtout pour se présenter à une demoiselle. Il commença à reculer dans le sens inverse, ne quittant pas des yeux Cadi.

- Je fonce, mais vous m'attendez hein ! Attendez-moi bien ici, je me dépêche !

Il avait un sourire à faire fondre, comme si elle lui avait accordé la plus belle faveur au monde. Un souhait qu'il avait toujours eu en tête et qu'il pouvait enfin réaliser. Et à voir ce sourire, la jeune demoiselle en esquissa un également. Comme tout semblait si simple, même sourire alors qu'elle s'en pensait incapable depuis si longtemps….

- Promis… murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres, recevant un sourire heureux de la part d'Hiro avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour et qu'il ne fonce vers sa loge pour se plonger sous une bonne douche. Il tenta de faire au plus vite, mais ses cheveux lui prirent un peu de temps. Shuichi était passé en coup de vent pour l'informer que Yuki était venu le chercher et qu'il rentrait. Le guitariste s'était contenté de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne serait pas de tout repos pour le jeune chanteur. La sienne semblait également s'annoncer longue, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il avait envie de parler des heures et des heures avec cette fille, il désirait tout savoir d'elle. Et s'il se dépêchait un peu, il pourrait réussir à la rejoindre rapidement, ayant cette petite crainte qu'elle ne soit partie.

Et pourtant, elle était loin d'être partie. Certes, elle y avait pensé, mais ce qu'elle avait ressenti, leur nouvelle rencontre dans ce couloir, ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Alors elle voulait voir, elle voulait essayer, elle voyait la sincérité dans les yeux de ce garçon, voyant parfaitement qu'il ne tenterait pas de se jouer d'elle, sinon il n'aurait jamais agi avec elle comme il l'avait fait. Quand elle l'avait vu, juste avant le concert, c'était comme s'il avait réussi à aspirer sa souffrance, pour réussir à la faire disparaître, pour ne laisser à la place qu'une sensation d'apaisement. Et jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela. Alors rien que pour cela, elle lui donnerait une chance de l'approcher, de voir.

Trouvant le temps un peu long, elle prit le temps d'aller chercher sa veste et sa besace et revint dans le couloir pour aller s'asseoir sur une chaise, laissant sa tête pencher en arrière, l'appuyant contre le mur blanc, fermant les yeux, le temps de se rendre compte que son cœur battait à toute allure en songeant qu'elle allait passer toute la soirée avec ce garçon, c'était comme un rendez-vous. C'était son premier rendez-vous, même s'il avait été décidé à la dernière minute. Et elle se sentait comme une toute jeune fille, tout aussi troublée et excitée. C'était amusant comme sensation, et ça lui plaisait.

Des bruits de pas la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête pour voir Hiro arriver vers elle, les cheveux encore humides. Il semblait légèrement intimidé, mais il avait ce sourire doux et rassurant aux lèvres. Sourire auquel elle répondit si naturellement qu'elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il s'arrêta à ses côtés et lui tendit la main.

- Je suis prêt…. Je vous emmène quelque part ?

En toute confiance, toujours ce doux sourire aux lèvres, Cadi se saisit de la main d'Hiro et se leva, sentant à ce simple contact, son cœur s'emballer tellement c'était doux. Il la mena à l'ascenseur et leurs deux mains se délièrent le temps de la descente, car dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, il lui reprit la main pour la guider même si elle commençait à connaître les lieux. Mais elle ne l'avouerait pas, parce qu'elle appréciait le contact ! Hiro fit un arrêt à l'accueil pour récupérer son casque de moto et un second pour sa compagne, lâchant cette fois sa main pour un long moment. Sans dire un mot, Cadi le suivit à l'extérieur, jusqu'au parking où les attendait une moto noire. La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'Hiro lui tendait son casque. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas très rassurée, il posa le sien sur la moto et prit celui de sa passagère.

- Vous avez peur ?

Se pinçant les lèvres, elle acquiesça silencieusement mais pourtant, elle se saisit du casque que tenait toujours Hiro.

- Je ne risque rien ? demanda-t-elle timidement, d'une voix peu assurée.

- Je serai prudent. Je ne veux en aucun cas vous blesser.

Se regardant dans les yeux quelques secondes, elle finit par accepter. Il ne lui arriverait rien. Il le lui avait dit, et elle le croyait. Car même s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, ce ne serait pas de la faute d'Hiro. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il serait prudent comme il venait de le lui dire. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et se saisit de son casque pour le mettre, alors que Cadi faisait de même, montant derrière le musicien alors qu'il avait déjà grimpé sur l'engin, la démarrant. La rouquine osa à peine poser ses mains sur la taille de son pilote. Il eut un sourire tendre à l'égard de la jeune fille qu'elle ne put voir. Il lui saisit délicatement ses deux mains et les noua autour de sa taille, la poussant à se serrer contre lui pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Elle se laissa faire et se blottit contre le dos du guitariste, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Elle ne savait pas où il l'emmenait, mais elle avait confiance. Même si elle savait qu'il ne fallait jamais suivre d'inconnus, elle avait confiance. Toujours cette sensation de sécurité qui ne la quittait pas…. Voyant que sa passagère était bien accrochée à lui, Hiro se mit en route, faisant très attention à la route et à sa vitesse, comme il l'avait promis à sa compagne. Mais bien qu'il se concentrait au possible sur la route, il avait du mal à oublier le fait que cette fille était blottie tout contre lui. Sa chaleur l'enveloppait, et jamais il ne s'était senti si bien même auprès d'Ayaka….


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : bla bla bla ça m'appartient pas sauf miss Cadi... bla bla bla...

Et voilà le chapitre 2 Enjoy

* * *

Les yeux clos, Cadi appréciait la sensation de caresse quand le vent effleurait sa peau, voulant la sentir plus intensément. Un doux sourire accroché à ses lèvres, elle rouvrit doucement les yeux pour admirer cette vue incroyable qu'ils avaient de ce bout de parc qui surplombait une partie de la ville. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la rambarde et elle se pencha un peu en avant pour voir ce qu'il y avait juste en dessous, se mettant un peu sur la pointe des pieds. Depuis son arrivé à Tokyo, elle n'avait jamais vu cet endroit, et elle était certaine qu'il y avait encore de merveilleux endroits tel que celui-ci à voir. Et puis cette ville ne cessait jamais de vivre. Peu importe l'heure, que ce soit la nuit ou le jour, cette ville était en perpétuel mouvement. Du bruit, de la vie. Cadi appréciait et pourtant, au milieu de tout cela, elle avait cette sensation de solitude. Cette sensation de transparence. Elle soupira doucement avant que son regard ne soit attiré par un mouvement à ses côtés. Et cette sensation de solitude, cette douleur sourde qu'elle ressentait disparurent comme neige au soleil alors que ses yeux croisaient ceux d'Hiro qui venait de la rejoindre. Chaque soir depuis ce fameux concert, ils se donnaient rendez-vous devant la NG, allaient manger un morceau ensemble, ou avec Shuichi quand celui-ci n'avait pas besoin de rentrer trop tôt pour être avec Yuki, et le guitariste emmenait Cadi à cet endroit qu'il lui avait montré après le concert. Et elle ne s'en lassait pas. Et il était certain qu'elle n'était pas prête de s'en lasser.

- Shuichi avait l'air distrait ce soir….

- Yuki a certainement encore fait des siennes. Mais ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Tu verras, demain il aura le sourire.

Cadi esquissa un sourire. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à saisir la nature de la relation entre Shuichi et Yuki. Certes, elle avait parfaitement compris que le jeune chanteur était follement amoureux de l'écrivain, mais ce dernier était tellement froid. Bon, elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, et en coup de vent, mais d'après ce que racontait Shuichi, le pauvre semblait donner beaucoup plus qu'il ne recevait. Et pourtant, il était doux et gentil. Elle trouvait vraiment cette situation triste et ne parvenait pas à saisir les sentiments de Yuki à son égard, comme beaucoup d'autre d'ailleurs….

Observée par Hiro, la jeune demoiselle était loin de se douter que les pensées du garçon étaient proches des siennes mais concernaient deux autres personnes. Il était certain que ses sentiments étaient assez clairs et ne savait comment agir par rapport à Cadi qui ne s'ouvrait à lui que par intermittence. Elle commençait parfois à parler d'elle, comme si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, et subitement, en plein milieu d'une phrase, elle s'arrêtait et faisait comme si de rien était. Et Hiro n'avait encore osé lui poser des questions directes, et n'avait pas encore réussi à être plus entreprenant avec elle. Ceci dit, il n'en pouvait plus de se torturer et avait besoin de savoir si son amie tenait à lui tout comme il tenait à elle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il déglutit une première fois avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

- Cadi

L'air distrait, la rouquine se tourna vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres alors que le vent se levait doucement.

- Il commence à faire froid, on devrait peut être rentrer, non ? demanda-t-elle innocemment, n'ayant pas conscience qu'Hiro avait eu besoin de lui parler de quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur… ou alors tentait-elle d'éviter cette conversation qu'elle saurait douloureuse…. Hiro baissa les yeux pour cacher cette petite lueur triste qui les gagnait alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé ce courage. C'était raté pour cette fois.

- Oui. Rentrons.

Un sourire et Cadi avait déjà regagné la moto, attrapant son casque alors qu'Hiro la rejoignait d'un pas un peu plus traînant. Il ne devait pas se mettre à déprimer. Le souvenir de la douleur ressentie lors de sa rupture avec Ayaka était encore bien trop présent, et il devait faire de grands efforts pour ne pas associer Cadi à tout cela. Elle était différente. Ses sentiments étaient différents.

* * *

- Cadi ?

Hiro frappa une nouvelle fois avant d'oser entrer dans le petit appartement qu'occupait son amie. La baie vitrée était ouverte et le léger vent s'engouffra un peu plus fort, créant un courant d'air qui fit tourner rapidement quelques pages d'un magazine posé sur la table basse. Le musicien se hâta de refermer la porte derrière lui et se déchaussa avant de pénétrer un peu plus dans le salon.

- Cadi ?

Les paupières papillonnant encore de ce qu'elle avait ressenti, Cadi reprenait peu à peu pied dans la réalité. Des tâches de couleur se précipitaient toujours devant ses yeux, mais déjà beaucoup moins que quelques minutes auparavant, et la perception des choses autour d'elle était déjà plus terre à terre…. D'ailleurs, dans cette brume dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle parvint à entendre la voix de Hiro qui eu tôt fait de la ramener direct sur terre. Elle en sursauta même avant de tenter de se reprendre, secouant violemment la tête, attrapant son portable pour regarder l'heure. Il n'était pas en avance, mais pas en retard non plus. Elle avait du planer un sacré moment pour le coup. Se redressant rapidement, elle prit quelques secondes pour se reprendre un peu.

- Je suis en train de me changer ! Attends moi, j'arrive ! lâcha-t-elle, n'ayant trouvé aucune autre excuse pour faire patienter Hiro dans la pièce principale.

Elle se leva alors prestement, ramassant sa seringue, et tout son petit matériel qu'elle se dépêcha de ranger dans une petite boîte de métal, la cachant dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain histoire de se rafraîchir un peu, se passant de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. La descente avait été rude. Elle ne s'y prendrait pas aussi tard la prochaine fois ! Se regardant dans la glace, afin de s'assurer qu'elle était présentable, elle quitta la pièce, attrapa un haut à manches longues qu'elle enfila et prit sa veste au passage, quittant sa chambre qu'elle ferma derrière elle.

- J'suis prête

Hiro se tourna vers elle et la regarda d'un air curieux. Elle semblait toute fébrile. Il fronça les sourcils, légèrement inquiet et s'approcha d'elle, posant une main sur son épaule.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Un maigre sourire sur les lèvres, ayant eu peur d'être prise sur le fait, Cadi tenta de donner le change en avouant à son ami qu'elle s'était endormie et que son téléphone portable l'avait réveillée en sursaut. Cette excuse parut convenir au guitariste qui ne chercha pas plus loin. Rassurée, elle attrapa ses clés et ils quittèrent son appartement pour rejoindre Shuichi en ville. Tout irait bien tant qu'Hiro n'apprendrait pas son secret.

- Alors alors ? Comment ça se passe ? demanda Shuichi d'un air très curieux, regardant Cadi d'une façon toute aussi curieuse avant de la pousser gentiment du coude, faisant mine d'être dans la confidence de quelque chose qui n'existait pas. En tout cas, pas encore !

- Comment ça, ça se passe comment ? demanda-t-elle avec innocence, observant d'un œil distrait Hiro qui prenait leurs places pour le film qu'ils comptaient voir tous les trois.

Le chanteur soupira de désespoir avant de pousser à nouveau son amie du coude.

- Entre toi et Hiro. Tu sais, il t'apprécie beaucoup beaucoup !

- Moi aussi je l'apprécie.

Sa voix presque détachée surprit Shuichi qui parut moins exubérant. Plissant les yeux, il attrapa délicatement la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, histoire d'attirer son attention vers lui. Hiro était son meilleur ami, et il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir comme il l'avait vu avoir mal après sa rupture avec Ayaka.

- Cadi, quelque chose est arrivé ?

Ce fut autour de la rouquine de le regarder, l'air surpris. Mais il était si touchant et si adorable qu'elle n'eut pas le cœur de retirer sa main de la sienne et elle lui offrit un tendre sourire. Hiro était très important pour lui, et elle appréciait la façon dont il veillait sur lui. Son innocence et sa candeur étaient ses armes, et Cadi comme tous les autres ne pouvaient pas y résister.

- Hiro… Hiro compte beaucoup pour moi – murmura doucement Cadi. Mais certaines choses font que je ne peux pas…. Que lui et moi ne pouvons pas être ce qu'il voudrait que nous soyons.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, la rouquine garda le silence pendant une minute, comme cherchant une réponse satisfaisante. Comment rassurer Shuichi sans trop en dire ?

- Est-ce qu'on peut aimer quelqu'un en lui cachant des choses ?

Le sourire teinté de tristesse de la jeune fille inquiéta le chanteur qui posa sur elle un regard plein de douceur et de tendresse. Il resserra un peu sa main dans la sienne, tentant de la rassurer.

- Tu sais, Yuki me cache beaucoup de choses sur son passé, sur lui. Mais malgré ça, ça m'a jamais empêché de l'aimer. Et pourtant, il parait froid et cynique au premier abord, je le sais. Il est parfois froid avec moi, souvent même. Mais j'ai besoin de lui, et je sais qu'il a besoin de moi. Même s'il n'est pas capable de me le dire, je sais qu'il m'aime. Il me le montre à sa façon. Alors le fait qu'il ait des secrets, ce n'est pas si important. Il me les dira le moment venu.

Cadi haussa des épaules et détourna son regard sur Hiro qui arrivait enfin au guichet. Le film devait être vraiment bien pour qu'il y ait à ce point la queue !

- Cadi, si tu ressens ce qu'il ressent pour toi, donne-lui une chance. Il a besoin de toi…. Et je sais que toi aussi. Ta façon de le regarder, c'est tellement plus parlant que des mots… alors même si tu as des secrets que tu ne veux pas lui avouer, donne-lui une chance de t'aimer….

- Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Elle voudrait tant croire que c'était possible. Juste pendant une petite minute. Juste croire.

- Si tu l'aimes, tout est possible. Ca j'en suis certain.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jolie rouquine alors qu'Hiro revenait vers eux, les places en main.

- Voilà, j'ai nos places ! On y … va…. Cadi ? Ca va ?

Inquiet, Hiro se mit accroupi devant ses deux amis, pour être à la hauteur de sa jolie Cadi. Il leva une main et vint effleurer du bout des doigts sa joue. Elle avait plein de larmes dans les yeux, et il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi. Elle lui était trop précieuse pour la voir souffrir de cette manière. Lançant un regard interrogateur à Shuichi, il finit par voir leurs deux mains liées et s'inquiéta d'avantage. Il connaissait la douceur et la compassion de son ami et se dit que la jeune fille avait du se sentir mal pour qu'il soit aussi proche d'elle.

- Oui…. Shuichi me racontait une… une jolie histoire….

Elle regarda le chanteur une seconde, lui adressant un sourire alors qu'elle serrait ses doigts sur les siens, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait saisi son message et qu'elle y réfléchirait. Qu'elle tenterait de faire le meilleur des choix. Tous trois se relevèrent et Shuichi et Cadi se lâchèrent, rejoignant leur salle pour visionner leur film qui s'annonçait plus que bien ! Et ce fut deux heures plus tard qu'ils sortirent de la salle, satisfait de leur choix ! Shuichi s'étira longuement, quelque peu engourdi d'être resté assis deux heures sans bouger – un véritable exploit pour lui – marmonnant qu'il aurait aimé que Yuki vienne avec eux.

- Je suis sûre que la prochaine fois, on réussira à le faire venir.

Le jeune chanteur aux cheveux roses hocha de la tête par la positive. Oui ! Yuki viendrait ! Il le supplierait, il le bassinerait avec ça, mais il viendrait avec eux la prochaine fois. Rassurée de voir que son ami avait repris du poil de la bête, Cadi lui proposa de le raccompagner avec Hiro. Mais bien trop sûr de ce qui pourrait arriver entre ses deux amis, le chanteur refusa tout de go. Il n'était pas très loin de chez Yuki et serait vite rentré. Il voulait les laisser seuls, les laisser parler. Il savait que l'un comme l'autre en avait besoin. Et Cadi finit par accepter. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle et Shuichi s'étaient vite liés et elle tenait beaucoup à lui comme à un petit frère. Fille unique, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait jouer ce rôle et c'était venu très naturellement pour eux. Et voilà pourquoi elle avait tendance à s'inquiéter quand son ami rentrait seul alors qu'il était si tard. Yuki pourrait au moins se déplacer pour venir le chercher, histoire qu'il ne fasse pas le chemin tout seul.

- Ok. Mais fais sonner mon téléphone une fois arrivé. D'accord ?

- Promis !

Après une tape sur l'épaule de son guitariste, et un baiser sur sa joue offert par sa Cadi, Shuichi les laissa et s'éloigna au pas de course, pressé de retrouver son petit chéri.

- Tu n'aimes pas quand il rentre seul….

- Non…. Je déteste ça en fait. Il peut lui arriver n'importe quoi…. Yuki pourrait au moins se déplacer à défaut de venir avec lui….

Cadi n'avait pas quitté des yeux la rue par laquelle était passé Shuichi pour partir. Elle avait peur. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle resterait sensible ! Et Hiro fut touché et attendri par cette sensibilité qu'il commençait à voir en elle. Poussé par un geste tendre, il lui caressa doucement la joue avant de poser sa main sur son épaule, histoire de la rassurer et d'attirer son attention, lui changer les idées.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Shuichi. Yuki vit à deux rues d'ici, il est même déjà presque devant la porte.

La rouquine eut un maigre sourire et soupira doucement. Une vraie mère poule !

- Je t'emmène faire un tour en moto ?

- Je veux juste attendre qu'il m'appelle avant.

Le petit regard inquiet de son amie finit de le convaincre et il acquiesça silencieusement attrapant sa main pour rejoindre sa moto sur laquelle la jeune fille s'appuya, tenant son téléphone dans sa main. Son inquiétude et sa sensibilité à fleur de peau venaient aussi du fait qu'elle commençait à être en manque et que tous ses sens en étaient affectés. Et Hiro sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il mettait ça sur le compte de la trop grande douceur de la jeune fille et de son affection pour le jeune chanteur. Heureusement, avant que Cadi ne perde son impatience, son téléphone sonna et le nom de Shuichi s'afficha sur l'écran. Elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement et rangea son téléphone, rassurée avant de lever les yeux vers son ami. Ca allait déjà mieux.

- Allons-y….

Un doux sourire aux lèvres, elle attrapa le casque qu'Hiro lui tendait et grimpa sur la moto derrière lui, n'hésitant plus à se blottir contre lui durant leurs nombreux trajets ensemble. Et leur ballade les conduisit à cet endroit qu'ils affectionnaient tant, ce petit bout de parc qui surplombait une partie de la ville. Descendant de la moto qui venait de s'arrêter, Cadi retira son casque qu'elle posa sur l'engin et rejoignit la rambarde, rejointe par Hiro qui se plaça à ses côtés. Il y eut un léger silence, qui n'était pas du tout pesant. Bien au contraire. Ils avaient l'impression de se comprendre, même sans parler.

- Je me souviens la première fois que tu m'as amenée ici.

Elle soupira doucement et se mit dos à la rambarde pour s'appuyer contre, pouvant ainsi regarder son ami à loisir.

- Je n'étais jamais venue, et j'ai trouvé cet endroit si beau que j'ai sentit mon cœur s'emballer ! C'était tout bizarre !

Son sourire amusé se transmit à Hiro qui se rapprocha d'elle pour se mettre à ses côtés, s'appuyant également contre la rambarde.

- Il m'a toujours plu…. Pourtant je vis ici depuis tout petit, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé un plus bel endroit. Et quand je t'ai vue, j'ai tout de suite voulu te le montrer.

Se redressant, sa main vint se poser délicatement sur l'avant-bras de son amie devant qui il venait de se mettre. Les joues légèrement rougies d'être aussi près d'elle, il osa la regarder dans les yeux, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas effrayée.

- Cadi…. Tu t'éloignes de moi. Je le sens… Je crois que j'en suis même arrivé à être jaloux de Shuichi.

- Jaloux ? demanda la jeune fille qui avait froncé les sourcils, perplexe. Elle sentait la détresse de son ami. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment pris conscience du fait qu'elle s'était montrée à ce point si distante. Certes, elle était très proche de Shuichi, parce que leur relation était différente.

- Oui. Je te demande de m'excuser. Je sais que c'est complètement stupide. Mais j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de t'avoir près de moi. J'ai besoin de te toucher. Dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, je me suis senti différent. Je ne sais pas si c'est ça qu'on appelle un coup de foudre, et à vrai dire, je m'en moque.

Sa main remonta doucement le long du bras de la jeune fille alors qu'il faisait un pas vers elle et vint délicatement se poser sur sa joue. Leurs corps étaient si proches qu'ils se frôlaient. Tout comme Hiro, Cadi avait le cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine. Jamais on ne lui avait dit ces mots. Et elle en était toute chamboulée. Hiro l'aimait-il à ce point ? Voulait-il vraiment avoir la jeune fille à ses côtés ? Voulait-il réellement l'aimer ? Sincèrement ? Et son cœur s'emballa d'avantage en voyant le jeune homme se pencher vers elle, sentant son souffle chaud sur son visage. Et le guitariste n'en menait par large. Il s'étonnait de sa propre initiative et son cœur battait de plus en plus au fort au point qu'il le sentait résonner dans ses tempes. Mais rien ne pourrait le faire se détacher des si jolis yeux clairs de sa tendre Cadi. C'était comme s'il était hypnotisé, happé par ce doux regard qui se fondait dans le sien.

- Je t'aime…- murmura doucement Hiro d'une voix troublée alors que Cadi venait de poser sa main sur le torse du garçon, contre son cœur. Et il n'en fallut guère plus au guitariste pour prendre cela pour un signe et il se baissa encore pour cueillir de ses lèvres celles de la jolie rouquine. Son cœur, comme celui de sa compagne, s'emballèrent violemment dans leurs poitrines. Autant il était toujours très troublé lors d'un premier baiser avec une fille qui lui plaisait, autant celui-ci dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait déjà pu ressentir en de pareilles circonstances.

Electrisée par ce contact, Cadi du s'accrocher au pull de son ami pour ne pas défaillir. Pourquoi était-il si tendre et si doux ? Ca ne faisait que rendre toute la situation trop dure pour la jeune fille qui se laissait de plus en plus envahir par les sentiments qu'elle avait tenté de refouler pour protéger Hiro de ce qu'elle était. Qu'adviendrait-il de leur couple s'il apprenait ses petites habitudes ? Qu'adviendrait-il de leur amour s'il apprenait ce qu'elle était ? Qu'une petite droguée…. Mettant fin au baiser, elle détourna violemment le visage alors qu'elle portait sa main libre à ses lèvres, l'autre toujours accroché au pull de son ami. Inquiet, Hiro s'en voulut, se disant que c'était de sa faute, qu'il avait mal compris, qu'il n'aurait pas du, et cette culpabilité ne fit que grandir en voyant les larmes couler sur les joues de cette fille qu'il aimait tant. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la rendre heureuse et il n'avait réussi qu'à la faire pleurer.

- Cadi…. Je te demande pardon….

Il était complètement paniqué, et était persuadé de se prendre soit une gifle, soit un refus net et catégorique. Mais il était bien loin de se douter des paroles que la jeune fille lui adressa après avoir osé poser ses yeux sur lui.

- Hiro…. Peu importe ce que je suis…. Tu m'aimeras ? Tu ne me laisseras pas ?

- Te … te laisser ?

Prenant le visage de Cadi entre ses mains, Hiro se baissa un peu pour être à sa hauteur, afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux pour voir sa sincérité.

- Cadi, peu importe ton passé, peu importe les choses que tu peux cacher… je…. Je t'aime…. Oui je t'aime vraiment…. Ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est vraiment intense et c'est si fort que j'en suis moi-même perturbé. Et rien que pour ça je ne veux pas me détacher de toi. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de toi…. Laisse-moi entrer dans ta bulle, laisse-moi approcher ton monde…. Donne-moi une chance…. Je t'en prie….

Fermant les yeux, il appuya son front contre celui de son amie et soupira doucement.

- Je t'en prie…. Répéta-t-il, espérant la convaincre par la force de ses sentiments.

Quand Cadi fondit dans ses bras pour se serrer contre lui, il sut qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'autre réponse. Il avait compris qu'elle lui donnait une chance, qu'elle lui confiait son cœur qui semblait avoir déjà beaucoup souffert et en la tenant ainsi dans ses bras, en pouvant la sentir ainsi blottie contre lui, il se promit de tout faire pour la protéger, pour que cette angoisse et cette peur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux finissent par disparaître. Pour toujours. Alors il prendrait soin d'elle.

* * *

- Bonjour….

Cadi ouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir la silhouette d'Hiro puis son visage un peu plus distinctement au dessus d'elle. Elle esquissa un léger sourire, encore un peu endormie, alors que l'odeur du thé venait chatouiller ses narines.

- Bonjour – murmura-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil. Après leur discussion de la veille dans le parc mettant les choses au point sur leur toute nouvelle relation, après ce premier baiser échangé, ils avaient quitté les lieux où il commençait à faire très frais, pour rejoindre l'appartement du musicien dans lequel ils s'étaient mis au chaud. Et après de longues discussions sur des sujets divers et variés, Cadi s'était tout simplement endormie, blottie dans les bras du musicien qui n'avait pas eu le cœur de la réveiller et qui avait fini par s'endormir lui-même en la gardant contre lui. Et en la voyant à ses côtés à son réveil, il en avait été vraiment heureux. Avec Ayaka, ils n'avaient jamais couché ensemble, ni même dormi. Et avec Cadi, il ne demandait pas à aller si loin, il ne demandait pas à franchir le pas, pas aussi vite, pas maintenant. Et pourtant, ce ne serait pas sa première fois. Mais avec elle c'était différent, et il voulait profiter de tout cela. Et juste dormir auprès d'elle, ça avait été bien plus intense que toutes les nuits qu'il avait pu passées dans les bras d'autres filles à user de ses charmes et de son corps.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

Une caresse dans les longs cheveux roux de la jeune fille suivie d'un doux baiser sur son front la fit revenir doucement mais sûrement à elle alors que son sourire s'agrandissait. A présent, elle voyait parfaitement Hiro et elle sentit son cœur se gonfler à cette simple vue. Comme pour son ami, c'était la première fois qu'elle dormait auprès d'un homme sans coucher avec lui au préalable, et ça lui plaisait énormément. C'était comme s'il ne lui demandait rien, comme s'il n'attendait pas ce genre de choses d'elle et ça la rassurait, parce qu'elle savait qu'Hiro était bien loin d'attendre ce genre de choses d'elle. Bien au contraire. Ils s'aimaient. C'était réel et intense.

- Oui….

Hiro lui sourit et lui offrit un nouveau baiser sur sa joue cette fois-ci avant de se redresser un peu.

- Je t'ai préparé du thé. Je dois aller au studio pour travailler, mais fais comme chez toi. Je te laisse les clefs et je t'appelle tout à l'heure. Ok ?

- Ok….

Bien sur, elle aurait aimé rester un peu plus longtemps auprès de lui, mais il avait des responsabilités, il avait un nouveau concert à préparer et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire de l'absentéisme. Pas que ça aurait embêté Shuichi, qui aurait pu lui-même resté avec son Yuki, mais le manager et le producteur des Bad Luck n'auraient sûrement pas apprécié !

Ayant du mal à se détacher d'elle, il osa enfin lui donner un vrai baiser, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un simple contact qui dura quelques secondes. Il rougit de son audace et esquissa un sourire auquel elle répondit. Elle semblait vraiment bien et Hiro aimait à croire qu'il y était pour quelque chose.

- A tout à l'heure….

Elle hocha la tête positivement avant de se rouler dans les draps, avec un sourire à la fois amusé et paresseux. Elle allait dormir encore un peu. Hiro sourit devant sa marmotte et finit par se détacher d'elle, se levant, se chaussant, il quitta les lieux en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Mais savoir que quelqu'un l'attendrait en rentrant ce soir, ça lui plaisait…. Il aimait vraiment ça…

Cadi émergea une petite heure plus tard, tremblotante, en sueur. Le réveil était douloureux…. Et pendant une seconde, elle se demanda où elle était avant de reconnaître la chambre d'Hiro. Elle se redressa et attrapa sa besace, l'amenant sur le lit. Elle soupira doucement tentant de calmer ses tremblements alors qu'elle farfouillait dans son sac à la recherche de sa délivrance. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas faire ça ici. Elle s'était même promis de ne jamais prendre sa dose chez son dorénavant petit ami. Mais elle en avait besoin. Elle devait en prendre. Alors elle ne se posa pas plus de questions. Pour son bien mental, elle enfonça la seringue dans son bras et retomba doucement en arrière sur le lit, retirant enfin la seringue de son bras qui tomba sur le sol pour finir par rouler sous le lit. Mais la rouquine ne s'en rendit pas compte, bien trop ancré dans son extase. Ses yeux révulsés papillonnaient rapidement donnant l'impression qu'elle voyait des images passer devant ses yeux. Sa respiration saccadée finit par se calmer doucement alors qu'elle retombait dans une inconscience partielle, ayant besoin de temps pour redescendre de son « paradis ».

* * *

Voilà à suivre et merci pour les petites reviews, je sais au moins qu'on me lit et ça me fait vraiment plaisir qu'on appréçie mon travail. Merci beaucoup les filles !


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Gravitation ne m'appartient pas et je n'écris pas cette histoire pour me faire de l'argent !! C'est juste pour le plaisir.

Note de l'auteur : Et nous voilà embarqués pour le chapitre 3, plus sombre et où on apprend plus de choses que le personnage de Cadi. Attention au retournement de situation.

* * *

Chapitre 3

- Ca… Cadi ?

- Shuichi ?

_Cadi se redressa sur son lit. La voix de son ami était si étrange qu'elle était inquiète. Il semblait si désemparé… Qu'était-il encore arrivé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?!!_

-Shuichi, ça ne va pas ?

_Silence. Elle fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était certain, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais absolument pas_.

- Je… je peux passer chez toi ?... maintenant ?

- Bien-sûr, bien-sûr, je t'attends, dépêche-toi….

_Et il raccrocha. Elle fut debout en moins de deux, enfila un chandail et gagna l'entrée de son appartement, visiblement inquiète. Tant que son ami ne serait pas arrivé, elle piétinerait d'impatience devant sa porte. Et le garçon aux cheveux roses ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. A croire qu'il avait appelé près de chez elle. Et à voir ses beaux yeux clairs remplis de larmes et déjà rougis, elle n'attendit même pas qu'il lui dise la moindre parole. Elle l'accueillit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle, tout autant qu'il la serra contre lui, s'accrochant fort à elle pour ne pas s'écrouler_.

- Viens mon ange, tu vas prendre froid – _murmura-t-elle avant de l'entraîner dans la pièce, fermant la porte à double tour derrière elle. Elle le fit asseoir doucement sur le canapé, lui mit la couverture sur les épaules et l'abandonna quelques minutes pour lui ramener une tasse de thé. Histoire qu'il puisse se détendre un peu, se calmer, et se réchauffer. Il aurait bien le temps de parler. Mais le jeune garçon n'en fit rien. Il resta silencieux, pleurant un long moment tout d'abord, avant de boire doucement son thé. C'était étrange comme un breuvage chaud et une présence amicale à ses côtés étaient réconfortants. Et rien que cela le rassurait. Il n'avait pas envie de déblatérer à nouveau sur ses problèmes avec Yuki. Encore une fois, il l'avait jeté dehors suite à une grosse dispute qui aurait pu se finir par de la violence si le jeune chanteur n'avait pas fui avant qu'ils n'en arrivent aux mains. Et là, il était littéralement épuisé. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il souhaitait juste se reposer, sans craindre une dispute, sans craindre un mot plus haut que l'autre. Tout simplement. Et Cadi ne le força pas à parler. Elle resta à ses côtés, buvant son thé en silence. Et, comme un geste naturel, ils s'endormirent tous deux sur le canapé, sans se poser plus de questions. Ils comptaient beaucoup l'un pour l'autre, et la présence de chacun était vitale pour l'autre. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient autant qu'elle aurait pu aimer un frère et Shuichi l'aimait autant qu'il aimait Mayuko, sa petite sœur._

_Et la nuit aurait pu être calme et douce. Endormis ainsi l'un contre l'autre, ils semblaient tous deux se protéger contre les attaques extérieures, et intérieures également. La main de Shuichi dans celle de Cadi, ils se la serraient avec fermeté, pour ne pas se perdre, pour être ensemble au petit matin, pour se sourire et se dire qu'une fois de plus, ils avaient survécu à la nuit. Mais il ne pouvait en être ainsi. Cadi. Chaque nuit était le même cauchemar. Et pourtant, la nuit qu'elle avait passé à dormir dans les bras d'Hiro avait réussi à détruire un instant ses visions qu'elle tentait d'effacer en se faisant du mal. Mais la force de Shuichi ne devait pas être assez puissante pour détruire également ces démons qui ne cessaient de l'attaquer et de lui rappeler les horreurs dont elle avait été témoin._

_Une odeur âcre et désagréable. Du sang. Une odeur de brûlé qui prenait tant à la gorge qu'elle donnait des nausées. Des supplications. Et des larmes. Beaucoup de larmes. Pourtant, Cadi n'était venue que pour prévenir que le déjeuner était servi. Mais comme Timothé ne répondait pas, elle s'était déplacée. Elle ne le faisait jamais d'habitude. Il était toujours là à l'heure. Mais là, elle trouvait son retard inhabituel. Bien sûr, elle se doutait bien que des choses étranges se tramaient. Mais quand elle ouvrit cette fichue porte d'où provenait cette odeur si horrible, elle avait su au même instant qu'elle faisait une erreur. Ses yeux s'étaient aussitôt écarquillés devant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Un homme. A peine plus âgé d'elle. Et qui la regardaient avec des yeux suppliants. Un simple regard suffit à Cadi pour apercevoir ce moignon à la place de son bras gauche maculé de sang. Pour voir son autre bras attaché et ses jambes également. Une chaise horrible. Une odeur de brûlé de plus en plus forte et les larmes qui quittèrent les yeux de cet inconnu qui la regardait en même temps que celles qui quittèrent les beaux yeux clairs de la jeune femme._

_Et soudain, une envie de vomir si prenante qu'elle ne put se retenir. Elle se sentit vomir alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à retirer cette horrible image, cette horrible odeur. Et Timothé qui accourut pour l'aider et la sortir de cette horrible pièce. Timothé qui lui demandait pourquoi elle était descendue ici. Timothé qui lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter._

_Mais comment ne pas s'inquiéter en voyant l'homme que l'on fréquente torturer un autre homme ?_

_Cadi ouvrit les yeux si grands qu'elle en eut mal. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, le souffle court, les larmes lui venant. Et cette odeur qui lui revenait alors qu'elle tentait de ne pas pleurer. Parce qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour distinguer au travers de son regard troublé le visage endormi de Shuichi. Elle ne devait pas le réveiller. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Sa main se détacha avec douceur de celle de son ami et elle se leva difficilement, chancelant. Elle devait atteindre la salle d'eau et y parvient tant bien que mal. Elle avait mal tellement elle tremblait, mais elle le savait, bientôt, ce serait fini, elle serait soulagée._

_Ouvrant le robinet d'eau fraîche, elle s'en passa sur le visage évitant de se regarder dans la glace. Si elle le faisait, elle saurait qu'elle le verrait. Cet homme. Celui qui la hantait. Ses mains tremblantes fouillèrent dans son tiroir à la recherche de sa précieuse boîte. Quand ses doigts en frôlèrent le bois, elle se sentit déjà presque soulagée. Elle s'en saisit et l'ouvrit délicatement. Elle se débarrassa rapidement de son chandail qu'elle laissa tomber à même le carrelage froid de la salle d'eau et se laissa glisser doucement sur le sol, s'appuyant contre la baignoire. Se saisissant de ses instruments, elle prépara sa libération avec la dextérité de l'habitude. Elle n'avait plus besoin de regarder. Elle pouvait trembler, ça ne changeait rien. Les dosages étaient toujours les bons. Assez, mais pas trop. Assez pour oublier, pas trop pour ne pas succomber_.

_Et sans tarder d'avantage, elle enfonça l'aiguille dans son bras et ses yeux se révulsèrent sous le soulagement qu'elle ressentait. Tout s'effaçait. Loin. Très loin. Et à présent, elle se sentait presque bien. Légère et libérée. N'était-ce pas cela le bonheur ?_

_Être enfin légère et libérée…_

- Ca… Cadi ?

_Après avoir senti la chaleur de la main de Cadi le délaissé, Shuichi s'était peu à peu réveillé. Tout d'abord, il avait cherché Yuki du regard. Mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Et il se rappela. Ils s'étaient encore violemment disputés la veille et le jeune chanteur sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux. Mais il tenta de se montrer fort, inquiet pour son amie qui avait quitté les lieux et s'était réfugiée dans la salle de bain. Il s'était levé après s'être frotté les yeux et l'avait rejoint. Pas assez vite pour l'empêcher de se piquer, mais suffisamment vite pour assister à la scène sans pouvoir faire la moindre des choses. Son regard bleu resta écarquillé un long moment alors qu'il se demandait quoi faire et qu'il voyait la jeune fille sourire béatement alors que ses yeux étaient clos. Faisait-elle un beau rêve ?_

_Elle semblait si… détendue et heureuse…_

- Cadi ? _répéta-t-il doucement. Mais la jeune fille ne réagit pas plus. Il s'agenouilla alors doucement auprès d'elle et reprit sa main dans la sienne pour la serrer fort. Que faisait-elle donc ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Etait-ce cela son secret ? Etait-ce cela qu'elle cachait à Hiro au point qu'elle avait voulu refuser son amour ?_

- Je suis là Cadi – _murmura-t-il à l'encontre de son amie alors qu'il portait sa main à sa joue pour la frotter doucement contre. Il n'était pas si naïf que cela et avait compris bien des choses en cet instant. Mais ça lui faisait mal de se rendre compte de toute cela. La vie n'était vraiment pas belle_.

* * *

- Cadi ? Tiens, c'est du thé. Il en restait encore. Je l'ai fait réchauffé.

_Intimidé, Shuichi s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui tendit la tasse qu'il lui avait amenée. Cadi n'en menait pas large. Quand elle avait reprit pied dans la réalité, elle avait découvert son ami à ses côtés. Et il n'était plus question de lui cacher quoique ce soit. Mais comment avouer ce genre de choses ? Surtout à une personne qu'on aimait tant ?_

_Levant ses grands yeux vers le garçon, elle lui attrapa la main et le poussa à venir s'asseoir près d'elle. Ce qu'il fit sans trop réfléchir après avoir posé sa tasse sur la table, imitée par Cadi. Et ils restèrent là quelques minutes dans le silence se tenant simplement par la main, les doigts enlacés, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre._

- Les choses sont parfois si horribles qu'il n'existe pas d'autres alternatives pour les effacer.

_Shuichi releva les yeux et la regarda. Ces quelques mots murmurés étaient lourds de sens, il l'avait bien compris. Et le regard fuyant de la jeune fille était assez éloquent._

- Ca les efface longtemps ?

_Cadi tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un faible sourire avant de secouer la tête par la négative. Non. Ca ne durait pas assez longtemps. Mais ça lui permettait de pouvoir vivre avec cela._

- Et je pourrais effacer moi aussi les choses qui sont horribles ?

_Sa voix tremblotante alerta la jeune fille et elle en cligna des paupières avant de venir le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer tendrement contre elle_.

- Non… Shuichi… - _commença-t-elle, au bord des larmes, avant d'être coupée par son ami_.

- SI !! Pourquoi moi j'pourrais pas oublier ? Pourquoi je devrais continuer à subir ?!!! Pourquoi ?!!!!

- Parce que ça fait du mal ! Parce que tu ne mérites pas de finir comme moi….

_Tous deux sentaient la colère et tentaient de l'étouffer en se serrant fort l'un contre l'autre, pour réprimer cette envie de hurler contre ce qui arrivait. Elle ne voulait pas que Shuichi finisse comme elle. C'était un ange qui ne pouvait pas être abîmé de cette façon. Pas lui. Mais en même temps, elle comprenait tellement la souffrance. Elle comprenait tellement ce désir de ne plus pleurer_.

- Cadi… je t'en prie…. Je l'aime tant et il me brise en morceaux. De plus en plus. Ca fait trop mal… trop…. Pitié….

_Et il la serrait, à s'en faire mal, alors qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres, alors qu'il pleurait et qu'il tentait pourtant de les retenir, ces larmes. Il voulait pouvoir oublier. Il voulait pouvoir se sentir libéré._

_Un doux baiser sur son front lui suffit pour comprendre qu'elle l'avait compris. Et quand, quelques minutes, il sentit l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans son bras, il sentit la peur monter en lui. Mais en se souvenant du sourire de Cadi, cette angoisse le quitta bien vite. Il allait se sentir bien. Il allait oublier Yuki, ses reproches, son cynisme, et son manque d'amour. Et ça ne rata pas. Doucement, il se sentit délesté d'un poids bien trop lourd pour son frêle corps. Il sentit la chaleur du corps de Cadi qui le serrait contre lui, des larmes quittant les grands yeux de la jeune femme qui regrettait déjà ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais comment aurait-elle pu refuser à quelqu'un qui souffrait tellement et qui avait tellement besoin de l'oublier ? Elle n'aurait jamais pu pardonner si on lui avait refusé cet instant de liberté et de légèreté. Alors elle le comprenait_.

A suivre...

Note de fin : j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je n'avais plus publié depuis bien longtemps car je ne parvenais plus à aligner des phrases correctes. Je suis soulagée de retrouver le plaisir d'écrire. A vos reviews !


	5. Chapter 4

Quand la porte du studio s'ouvrit sur Shuichi, tous les regards convergèrent sur lui. Qu'ils soient inquiets ou en colère, il se sentait oppressé, avec la désagréable sensation que tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait fait. Son visage se défit, attendant la sentence qu'il savait sans pitié. Mais rien ne vint. Ni reproches, ni leçons de moral, ni accusations. Personne ne savait ce qui était arrivé. Personne ne se doutait du secret de Cadi qui était à présent le sien.

« - Shuichi On a appelé chez toi, Yuki a dit que tu avais passé la nuit dehors! Où étais-tu? »

Hiro ne s'était même pas accordé la moindre respiration dans ses propos tant son inquiétude était palpable. Le jeune chanteur, quand à lui, se sentit soulagé au possible. Non. Personne ne savait.

« - J'suis allé chez Cadi. J'ai dormi chez elle » lâcha-t-il d'un ton froid qui l'étonna lui-même.

Sans en comprendre la réelle raison, Hiro sentit une pointe de jalousie percer son cœur. Son meilleur ami avait passé la nuit chez sa petite amie, et même si, dans le fond, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à se poser de questions, il n'aimait pas cette sensation qu'il ressentait. Il n'aimait pas imaginer les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux ensemble. Et il n'aimait pas les images qui traversaient son esprit en ce moment même.

« - Chez Cadi? » répéta Hiro, circonspect.

« - Oui. Chez Cadi. »

Les deux amis se jaugèrent un instant, jusqu'à l'intervention de Fujisaki qui vint mettre un terme à l'ambiance froide qui régnait dans la pièce.

« - Peu importe de toute façon. On a du travail qui nous attend. On a déjà assez perdu de temps. »

La tension resta palpable un moment avant que le sérieux du travail ne reprenne le dessus. Il y avait encore beaucoup de travail avant la sortie du prochain single. Il n'y avait donc pas de temps pour les petites bagarres/ Et Hiro comme Shuichi savaient qu'ils devaient rester professionnels.

* * *

« - Hiro? »

Tenant le téléphone dans sa main, Cadi fronça les sourcils. Elle avait décroché depuis quelques secondes et elle n'entendait rien.

« - Cadi…. »

Elle esquissa un sourire, rassurée, sentant néanmoins que quelque chose clochait.

« - Je… Je ne te dérange pas? » murmura-t-il.

« - Bien sûr que non. Quelque chose ne va pas? »

Il y eut un nouveau silence qui inquiéta d'avantage la jeune femme.

« - Hiro… dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Je suis en bas de chez toi. Je… je peux passer? »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre contre laquelle tapaient rageusement les gouttes de pluie. Jetant un regard en bas de la résidence, elle aperçut la forme de son petit ami.

« - Dépêches-toi de monter » murmura-t-elle, inquiète, en quittant son poste et en allant faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé. « Tu vas prendre froid. »

Aussitôt sa phrase fut-elle prononcée qu'elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle vint l'ouvrir et découvrit Hiro sur le seuil, les cheveux et les vêtements dégoulinants d'eau. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir ou de lui dire la moindre chose, elle ferma le clapet de son téléphone et attrapa le bras du garçon pour le faire entrer à l'intérieur. Elle l'abandonna une minute, le temps d'aller chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain et de poser son téléphone avant de retourner auprès de lui. Elle posa la serviette sur sa tête, l'incita à s'asseoir sur le canapé alors qu'elle s'agenouillait devant lui.

« - Hiro, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas » demanda-t-elle doucement, visiblement inquiète de son silence.

« - Shuichi a passé la nuit ici.

- Oui. Lui et Yuki se sont violemment disputés. »

Elle posa délicatement la serviette sur ses épaules après lui avoir essoré les cheveux.

« - Tu sais, je crois qu'il n'a pas osé venir chez toi de peur de te lasser. Il m'a dit l'autre jour qu'il accourrait toujours pour te voir quand ça n'allait plus avec Yuki. »

Elle soupira doucement alors qu'Hiro n'osait la regarder. Et la jeune femme commença à sentir la panique monter en elle. Pourquoi n'osait-il pas la regarder? Pourquoi semblait-il si distant? S'était-il rendu compte de son secret? Allait-il la quitter?

« - Hiro? Tu… tu es fâché? »

Le guitariste releva les yeux vers elle et se saisit d'une de ses mains.

« - Je me suis senti jaloux. Quand il a dit qu'il avait passé la nuit chez toi, j'ai ressenti de la jalousie. Je sais pas pourquoi… C'est mon meilleur ami…

- Et pour moi, c'est un petit frère. Je l'aime fort. Mais comme un petit frère. Je veux prendre soin de lui comme tel. Toi… c'est différent. »

Elle leva sa main libre vers lui et caressa tendrement sa joue.

« - En quoi est-ce différent? »

Cadi fronça les sourcils alors que le ton semblait avoir changé. Etait-il en train de douter d'elle et de l'amour qu'elle lui portait?

« - Quoi?

- En quoi est-ce différent? » Répéta-t-il sur un ton presque accusateur. « J'ai l'impression qu'il sait des choses à propos de toi que je ne sais pas. Vous êtes si proches…. Tellement plus que nous ne le sommes. Alors que tu es ma petite amie…. Pourquoi? Pourquoi suis-je entrain de ressentir ça? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de connaître ces choses que lui peut connaître? »

La jeune femme resta tout d'abord silencieuse. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas accentuer la colère d'Hiro. Parce qu'elle voulait trouver les bons mots pour lui faire comprendre combien elle l'aimait. Parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui et que sa relation avec Shuichi était complètement différente de la leur. Mais ce silence ne plut guère au guitariste qui se leva du canapé en lâchant sa main, la gratifiant d'un « j'ai compris » avant de s'approcher de la porte. La panique la gagna d'avantage alors que ses yeux se troublaient des larmes qui les remplissaient.

« - Tu m'as dit que tu accepterais tout…. Tu te souviens? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante en se tournant vers lui, mais en restant à genoux. Elle n'avait pas le courage de le retenir. Elle n'avait plus le courage de courir. Elle était trop habituée à fuir. « Quand tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais, tu as dit que tu accepterais tout de moi, que tu accepterais que je puisse avoir des secrets, que je ne puisse pas tout te dire….

- Les choses ont changées… Je… je ne peux pas accepter que lui les connaisse…. Je ne peux pas accepter d'être mis à l'écart! »

Sa voix froide mais à la fois pleine de regrets ne laissait aucun doute quand à sa volonté de connaître la vérité. Que personne ne sache rien sur quoi que ce soit, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il acceptait de rester ignorant, espérant qu'elle ait suffisamment confiance en lui et en leur amour pour lui avouer tout ce qu'elle portait sur ses frêles épaules. Mais à présent, Shuichi semblait au courant de bien plus de choses que lui. Ils étaient trop proches. Et Hiro ne le supportait pas. Comment pouvait-il l'aider à guérir ses blessures si elle le laissait à l'écart? Il ne voulait pas. Il voulait l'aider à porter ce poids trop lourd pour elle. Il ne voulait pas la regarder souffrir sans rien dire ni rien faire. Ce n'était plus possible.

« - Tu m'avais promis de rester avec moi !!! » Lui cria-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, tenant la poignée dans sa main, se mordant la lèvre inférieure si fort qu'elle en avait blanchi. Il l'aimait. Mais il refusait de souffrir à nouveau comme il avait souffert avec Ayaka. Il avait eut bien trop mal. Et il ne pourrait pas supporter de revivre cela. Alors même si c'était douloureux, même si son sang bouillonnait de souffrance, il tenta d'être fort et se hâta de quitter les lieux sans lui jeter un regard. Parce que face à ses larmes, il serait incapable de la laisser. Mais il avait promis de penser à lui, pour ne plus se détruire. Alors il partit en courant, les larmes finissant par quitter ses yeux, ne se rappelant même pas pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il l'avait abandonnée, et cette simple constatation lui déchirait le cœur.

* * *

« - Le téléphone, c'est un outil que tu connais pas? »

Comme toujours, Yuki était le prince de l'amabilité, y compris avec son frère Tatsuha. En rentrant d'un rendez-vous professionnel, il avait trouvé son cher petit frère devant sa porte. Et bien évidemment, ce dernier ne l'avait pas vraiment prévenu de sa visite. En fait, il savait qu'il devait venir, mais il ne savait pas quand. Et il fallait bien dire qu'en ce moment, ce n'était justement pas le moment. Sa dispute de la veille avec Shuichi, son inquiétude à son propos de n'avoir eu aucune nouvelle de lui au cours de la journée, et se rendre compte qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré n'aidaient en rien le jeune écrivain à être d'humeur folichonne. Bien au contraire. Il s'en voulait, regrettait de tout son cœur les mots qu'il avait pu dire à son adoré, mais il n'était pas prêt d'admettre ses erreurs, et encore moins devant son frère. Parce qu'après tout, jusqu'à maintenant, Shuichi accourait auprès de lui sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'attendre. Comme un petit toutou bien dressé. Mais peut être qu'à ce jour, il avait dépassé les bornes. Croire que l'amour du musicien lui était acquis était sans doute une erreur. Rien n'était acquis, et encore moins l'amour. Ses sautes d'humeur, ses colères avaient fini par faire fuir l'être qui lui était le plus cher, et rien que de penser au fait que Shuichi ne lui pardonnerait pas et fuirait loin de lui le rendait malade. Il se sentait vide, là, soudainement. Il se sentait… seul….

« - Eiri, quelque chose ne va pas? »

En voyant que son frère semblait absorbé par ses pensées, Tatsuha n'avait osé dire la moindre parole. Quelque chose clochait, il le lisait très bien sur les traits tendus de l'écrivain. Et le fait que la petite boule aux cheveux roses ne lui avait toujours pas sauté dessus commençait à mettre la puce à l'oreille du plus jeune des deux frères.

« - Tu t'es fâché avec Shuichi? » s'enquit-il, persuadé d'être dans le vrai à voir l'air renfrogné du blond.

Avant que Yuki ne puisse tenter de dissuader son frère d'en savoir plus sur sa situation avec Shuichi, ce dernier débouta en trombe dans l'appartement, trempé par la pluie, suivi d'un Hiroshi tout aussi trempé et semblant très en colère.

« - Réponds-moi! » hurla le guitariste à Shuichi qui tentait de fuir. « Que sais-tu que je ne sache pas?! Dis le moi!! »

Le jeune chanteur resta sans bouger, dos à son ami. Il sentait bien la souffrance dans la voix d'Hiro mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de trahir un secret qui était sien à présent. C'était à Cadi de prendre la décision de lui avouer ce qu'elle portait en elle.

« - Ça suffit! »

La voix grave de Yuki tonna, tentant de mettre fin à ce chaos qui avait lieu dans son salon. Et sa seule façon d'y parvenir avait été d'attraper le guitariste par le col en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

« - Peu importe ce que tu lui veux, je te conseille de le laisser Shuichi tranquille. » gronda le blond qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique.

« - Shuichi… je t'en prie » supplia Hiro dont les larmes se mêlaient aux gouttes de pluie qui étaient resté figées sur son visage.

Lentement le garçon se tourna vers lui affichant un air affreusement désolé sur son visage poupin.

« - Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas… »

Les regards des deux garçons se croisèrent et Shuichi comprit que son amitié avec Hiro venait de prendre fin. Le guitariste repoussa violemment Yuki et quitta les lieux en claquant la porte avec force. Un lourd silence s'abattit sur l'appartement. Shuichi ne parvenait pas à bouger. Était-il en train de tout perdre? Plus rien allait avec Yuki; Hiro le détestait, et il en était réduit à goûter à des plaisirs dangereux et interdits pour tenter de trouver un peu de paix.

« - Shuichi? » appela doucement Yuki, qui, malgré toute la méchanceté dont il pouvait faire preuve envers lui, ne supportait de le voir si accablé.

« - Tout ça, c'est de ta faute… » marmonna le chanteur avant d'exploser comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. « C'est à cause de toi !! Je te déteste !!! »

Yuki écarquilla les yeux tant les derniers mots de son amour blessèrent son cœur pourtant si froid d'ordinaire. Il avait mal. Réellement. Et pourtant, il ne lui en voulait pas. Car en cette minute, il comprenait la douleur que son petit ami pouvait ressentir dès qu'il se montrait froid, distant, haineux. Mais Yuki Eiri restait Yuki Eiri. Et la seule façon pour lui de se protéger était de faire mal.

« - Alors je ne vois aucune raison à ce que tu restes ici. »

Il avait fallu pas loin d'une minute à l'écrivain pour se reprendre et imprimer à nouveau sur son visage cet air froid et hautain. Et ce fut au tour de Shuichi de sentir son cœur se décomposer. Le constat était clair : Yuki ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé et il venait de trouver là un bon prétexte pour se débarrasser de lui. Et la colère du jeune homme retomba aussitôt, comme épuisée. Il était las. Comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Et Tatsuha, témoin de toute la scène, mais oublié de chacun en cet instant, avait bien compris que le chanteur des Bad Luck cachait quelque chose.

« - Je…. »

Un murmure rauque, presque inaudible. Shuichi fixait le sol, perdu, ne sachant que faire ni où aller.

« - Je vais rassembler mes affaires. » annonça-t-il d'une voix terriblement neutre avant de s'éloigner vers la chambre. Pendant une minute, il avait espéré que Yuki le retienne, qu'il lui fasse des excuses. Ainsi ils se réconcilieraient et continueraient leur vie sur ce fil fragile qui était le leur et qui leur convenait parfaitement jusqu'à maintenant. Mais c'était sans compter la fierté mal placée de Yuki Eiri. Au fond de lui, même s'il l'espérait, Shuichi savait pertinemment que jamais Yuki ne le supplierait ou ne tenterait de le retenir. En fin de compte, Yuki n'avait jamais fait le moindre effort. Peut être ne serait-ce pas une si grosse perte, même si ce serait très dur à supporter. Il finirait par l'oublier. Et puis, il savait comment faire pour l'oublier.

« - Shuichi? »

L'interpellé leva les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il s'était assis machinalement sur le lit. Il regarda en direction de l'entrée de la chambre et reconnut Tatsuha qui entrait dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il rejoignit son ami et vint s'agenouiller face à lui.

« - Tatsuha…. Tu ne devais pas arriver demain?

- Non. Aujourd'hui. Je suis arrivé tout à l'heure.

- Oh. »

Shuichi semblait confus mais également épuisé. Il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer.

« - Shuichi, tu devrais t'allonger et dormir un peu. Tu es épuisé. »

Il se contenta de hocher de la tête sans réellement réagir. Il ne réussissait même pas à pleurer. Voyant qu'il restait inerte, Tatsuha le prit par les épaules et le fit basculer sur le lit avec douceur, puis, il attrapa ses jambes et les posa sur les draps. Il se saisit du plais posé au pied du lit, le déplia et le posa sur le corps frêle du garçon. Une caresse dans ses cheveux et il vint s'asseoir auprès de lui pour ne pas le laisser seul.

« - Il faut que tu dormes. Peu importe tes soucis avec Hiroshi ou avec Eiri. Pour l'instant, pense à toi et repose toi.

- Je peux pas dormir… »

Il était trop déchiré pour dormir tranquillement, sans faire de cauchemars.

« - Mais si tu le peux. Je vais rester auprès de toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Et nous pourrons parler de tout ça demain matin si tu le souhaites. »

Shuichi resta un instant silencieux, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« - J'ai fait une promesse » murmura-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

« - Personne ne te demande de la trahir. Personne n'a le droit de te demander de la trahir. Ni Eiri, ni Hiroshi. Cette personne t'a fait confiance. Tu es digne d'elle. Et ton ami n'a pas à te demander de la trahir. Peu importe les sentiments qui sont en jeu. Et ça, ton ami devrait le comprendre. »

Le jeune chanteur acquiesça doucement alors que ses yeux se fermaient de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme complètement d'un sommeil profond et réparateur. Les dernières paroles de Tatsuha l'avaient rassuré. Il avait raison. Après tout, il était moine et connaissait donc les rouages de la sagesse. C'était Hiro qui avait tord. Même si Shuichi comprenait sa souffrance, Hiro ne pouvait pas lui demander de trahir la confiance de son amie. Et la trahir reviendrait à se trahir lui-même à présent.

Tatsuha fut rassuré également. Shuichi s'était endormi, ce qui laisserait du temps à Yuki de se calmer, et au jeune chanteur de retrouver un peu de paix. Cependant, un détail sauta aux yeux de Tatsuha alors qu'il promenait son regard sur le corps de son ami. Quelque chose qui pourrait paraître anodin, mais qui ne l'était pas pour lui. Avec délicatesse, il se saisit du bras du garçon endormi et caressa du bout des doigts la peau qui laissait entrevoir les veines. Et là, juste là, sous ses doigts, une petite marque. Presque invisible. Une marque de piqûre. Et les choses parurent bien plus claires au petit frère de Yuki.

* * *

« - Il dort. » annonça Tatsuha alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans la pièce principale.

« - Je croyais qu'il préparait ses affaires. »

Tatsuha leva les yeux au ciel. Son frère était irrécupérable. C'était de la fierté mal placée. Yuki détestait être éconduit, et là, Shuichi avait fait fort. Mais le plus jeux des deux frères était persuadé que son aîné l'avait bien cherché. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses après ce que l'écrivain pouvait faire subir au chanteur. Par contre, il ne s'imaginait pas que Shuichi en arriverait à de telles extrémités. En repensant à cette marque qu'il avait découverte sur son bras, son regard s'assombrit.

« - Arrêtes. Ça l'air de t'amuser de lui faire du mal.

- Occupes-toi de tes affaires sale morveux. Ça t'regarde pas. »

Apparemment Yuki ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse la morale, surtout quand ça concernait sa relation avec Shuichi.

« - Ca me regarde quand ça concerne mon frère qui fait souffrir un être qui ne vit que pour lui. Et ça me regarde quand mon frère fout en l'air la vie qu'il mérite d'avoir. »

L'écrivain sentit son regard se durcir. Il supportait de moins en moins la présence de son cadet, et pourtant il était là depuis moins d'une demie heure. Il venait de battre son record. Pourtant, il savait que son petit frère avait raison. Il détruisait Shuchi. Il détruisait le seul être qui prenait soin de lui, qui résistait malgré toutes ses tentatives pour le faire fuir, et qui, malgré tout ça, l'aimait éperdument. Et lui ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que de le repousser sans cesse alors qu'il l'aimait. Mais seulement songer à pouvoir être de nouveau trahi le faisait agir de manière inconsidérée. Il se protégeait de la mauvaise manière. Faire du mal à Shuichi n'effacerait pas la trahison de Yuki Kitazawa. Il le savait. Et pourtant, même s'il le faisait souffrir, il ne parvenait pas à faire autrement. C'était sa seule façon de montrer son attention… ou plutôt d'en recevoir. Parce que, d'une certaine façon, il testait ainsi l'amour de son petit ami. Lui faire tout subir pour voir s'il restait, et du même coup, voir si son amour était donc réel. C'était stupide car Shuichi l'aimait plus que tout et il commençait à arriver au bout de sa patience et au bout de ses forces.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'en sais de la vie que j'mérite?!

- Ne me sors pas ton couplet de victime, je le connais par cœur. »

Le ton montait et Tatsuha craignait réveiller Shuichi et aussi se faire mettre à la porte par son bien aimé frère. Mais le chant entêtant de Ryuichi Sakuma, leader du groupe Nittle Grasper, s'éleva, coupant net la dispute naissante. Après une seconde de surprise, ils réalisèrent qu'il s'agissait de la sonnerie du portable de Shuichi et qu'elle provenait de la chambre. Tatsuha jeta un coup d'œil à son âiné qui préféra faire mine de ne pas s'y intéresser, trop enfermé dans sa vexation et sa fierté. Le jeune moine leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Shuichi se réveilla en sursaut lorsque la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Le stress, le manque, et l'angoisse le rendaient apparemment plus sensible et plus peureux. Mais une fois la surprise passée, il se redressa sur son lit et attrapa son téléphone qui était posé par terre. Cadi…. Cadi?

« - A… Allô? Cadi?

- Shuichi… »

A sa voix, il sentit qu'elle était étrange, qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Sa voix était éraillée et lointaine. Shuichi avait l'impression que quelque chose de grave était entrain de se passer. Son regard perdu et désespéré ne trompa pas Tatsuha qui venait d'entrer.

« - Cadi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Hiro… Il… Il est parti…. Il me déteste?

- Quoi? »

Il était perdu. Quand Hiro était venu l'assaillir de questions, il ne se doutait pas qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave entre lui et son amie.

« - Mais non. Il ne te déteste pas… il t'aime tellement… Cadi… »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, ne sachant que faire. La seule idée qui lui venait était de vite la rejoindre pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises.

« - Ecoute, j'arrive. Reste chez toi, je viens tout de suite. Je vais rester auprès de toi. »

Il y eut un silence. Shuichi se demande une seconde si elle n'avait pas coupé. Mais en se concentrant, il perçut le bruit de sa respiration.

« - Cadi?

- D'accord. »

Et elle raccrocha sans ajouter quoique ce soit, laissant un Shuichi pantelant et tombant dans la panique. Yuki n'allait pas aimer qu'il rejoigne son amie. Mais elle avait besoin de lui. Et il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme Hiro semblait l'avoir fait. Etait-il fou? Lui qui disait tant l'aimer, à quoi jouait-il? Se doutait-il de quelque chose? Ou bien… Les yeux du jeune chanteur s'écarquillèrent de terreur. Croyait-il que Cadi le trompait avec lui? Pensait-il que lui serait capable de trahir Yuki et de trahir son meilleur ami?

« - Shuichi? »

Tatsuha se saisit d'une de ses mains. Il s'était approché de lui sans l'interrompre dans sa discussion avec son amie.

« - Je dois y aller » murmura-t-il.

« - Shuichi, je vais allé voir ton amie. Reste ici.

- Quoi? Mais… »

Il sentit une nouvelle vague de panique l'envahir.

« - Non, elle a besoin de moi. Elle te connaît pas. Elle va prendre peur. »

D'un côté, c'était vrai. Mais en réalité, il voulait protéger le secret de Cadi. Elle s'était sans aucun doute droguée. Et elle n'était pas bien. Personne ne devait savoir.

« - Il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai du effectuer une mission d'entraide pour le temple dans un centre de désintoxication » expliqua tranquillement Tatsuha en se saisissant du bras du garçon. Il vint caresser du bout des doigts la petite marque de piqûre devant le regard paniqué de Shuichi.

« - C'est elle n'est-ce pas? Elle se drogue depuis longtemps? »

Il pique un fard monstrueux et détourna les yeux, honteux.

« - Je… »

Il se pinça les lèvres fortement, à deux doigts de pleurer.

« - Ne dis rien à Yuki, je t'en supplie. Il me détestera… je… »

Il serra les poings et laissa les larmes couler sur ses jours.

« - Je ne dirai rien. Je t'aiderai. Mais ton amie… c'est elle dont parlait Hiro n'est-ce pas? Il ne sait rien? »

Le jeune chanteur secoua négativement la tête.

« - Non, mais il souffre beaucoup. Depuis Ayaka, il est beaucoup plus fragile… il… je crois qu'il préfère ne rien voir même si ça saute aux yeux.

- D'accord. »

Tatsuha avait eu les renseignements dont il avait besoin et voulait rassurer son ami. Aussi lui frotta-t-il tendrement le bras.

« - Dis-moi où elle vit. Je vais aller la voir. En attendant, tu vas te reposer et je t'appelle plus tard. Ca te convient? »

Hésitant tout d'abord, Shuichi finit par hocher la tête. Il avait confiance en Tatsuha. De plus, il avait été le seul à se rendre compte de tout ce qui se tramait autour de lui alors qu'il venait d'arriver. Et ce simple fait ne fit que renforcer l'admiration du chanteur à son égard. Il sut alors que Cadi serait entre de bonnes mains.

* * *

Sortant une dernière fois le petit papier de sa poche, Tatsuha parut satisfait. Il ne s'était pas perdu et il n'avait pas peiné pour trouver. Il leva les yeux vers l'appartement allumé de la jeune femme. Il monta rapidement et frappa quelques coups à la porte.

« - Cadi? »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse. Parce qu'il se doutait qu'il n'en aurait pas. Il ouvrit doucement la porte en la tirant vers lui et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

« - Cadi? » répéta-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui. L'air était lourd et il faisait bien trop chaud. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et se tourna vers le salon. Il la vit alors, sa silhouette se découpant dans l'embrasure de la porte menant à la cuisine. Elle était tremblante et son regard fuyant. Il ne fallait pas la regarder longtemps pour voir qu'elle avait eu la main lourde sur son remontant et qu'elle sortait d'un trip bien glauque.

« - Cadi, je suis Tatsuha. C'est Shuichi qui m'envoie.

- Shuichi… »

Elle porta une main à son visage et tentant de se cacher derrière les manches trop longues du pull qu'elle portait. Elle était perdue. Elle ne semblait pas savoir où regarder, et le jeune moine doutait qu'elle puisse vraiment le voir à en croire la façon dont elle semblait chercher partout d'où pouvait provenir sa voix. Prudent, n'ayant guère envie de l'effrayer, il s'approcha d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état, et seule, elle serait capable de faire des bêtises sans même s'en rendre compte.

« - Hiro…. Il est parti…. »

Un simple murmure. Un chuchotement même. Elle était stone mais elle avait pourtant un pied dans la réalité pour parler ainsi du guitariste. Elle savait. Et c'était sans doute le départ précipité de Hiro qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

«- Il a menti… il n'est pas resté comme promis. »

Un autre chuchotement, et elle posa son index sur ses propres lèvres comme si elle partageait un secret avec Tatsuha. Par ce geste, elle lui demandait de ne rien dire. De ne pas en parler. A personne.

« - Il avait promis de rester avec toi? »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Oui. Il avait promis. Peu importe ses secrets, il avait promis de rester.

« - Mais il a menti… il a menti… »

Elle commença à s'agiter, frottant sa joue droite de sa main. Elle semblait tenter d'effacer des traces mais pourtant, son visage n'était ni tâché ni abîmé.

« - Mais… et toi… ne lui as-tu pas caché des choses? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Il y eut un silence. Elle faisait mine de réfléchir. Elle lui avait caché des choses, c'était vrai. Mais n'était-ce pas pour de bonnes raisons? Et puis, elle n'avait pas menti, elle. Elle avait seulement caché une partie de la vérité. C'était différent, non?

« - Je voulais pas qu'il m'abandonne. » murmura-t-elle en posant ses yeux clairs sur Tatsuha, les clignant plusieurs fois avant de détacher son regard de lui. « Je veux qu'il revienne… »

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle les effaça. Son corps tremblait de plus en plus. Il fit un pas vers elle. Un de plus. Et encore un autre. Encore un pas, et il pourrait l'attraper pour la tenir contre lui. Il savait que la situation pouvait déraper à tout moment, et il ne voulait pas se retrouver en mauvaise posture.

« - Lui dirais-tu la vérité pour qu'il revienne? »

Lui dire la vérité? Mais, il ne la croirait pas. Ou alors il la fuirait. A quoi bon lui dire la vérité si c'était pour le perdre de toute façon? Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Dire la vérité serait avouer les choses qu'elle savait, les horreurs qu'elle avait vues. Et elle ne voulait pas. Ca ne les ferait pas disparaître, alors à quoi bon? Mais elle ne put donner une réponse. Tatsuha l'avait attrapé par le bras. Il avait été délicat, certes, mais elle ne supporta pas qu'il puisse la toucher. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt et elle tenta de se débattre en hurlant. Et tous les moyens étaient bons. Elle griffa tout ce qui se trouvait à porter d'elle. Et si elle avait pu, elle aurait mordu également. Mais Tatsuha était bien plus fort et la frêle jeune fille fut bien vite maîtrisée. Les deux bras maintenus avec force, il tentait de retenir sa fougue. Elle n'y allait pas de main morte, et les griffures qu'il avait reçues au bras gauche étaient sans doute profondes. Mais peu importait. Il fallait la faire redescendre sur terre. Il ne pourrait pas l'aider tant qu'elle était dans cet état. Et la seule façon qu'il avait de s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas sombrer d'un moment à l'autre était de la réveiller. C'était violent. Mais efficace.

Hurlant encore à plein poumons quand il la mena dans la salle d'eau, Cadi tenta d'échapper à Tatsuha à maintes reprises alors qu'elle se voyait dangereusement se rapprocher de la cabine de douche. Oubliant la délicatesse un instant, il la poussa à l'intérieur, attrapa rapidement la douchette et lui fit prendre la pire douche froide de sa vie. Et de la sienne en même temps, car pour pouvoir la maintenir sous la douche, il avait été obligé d'y entrer aussi. Et si elle n'était pas réveillée, lui l'était. Mais bientôt, elle cessa de tenter de se débattre et se laissa tomber sur le carrelage gelé, tremblant de froid, en se mettant à pleurer douloureusement. Son cœur s'était emballé. En sentant l'eau douloureusement froide couler sur elle, elle avait senti son cœur s'emballer, et son souffle avait été coupé. Mais ça avait au moins réussi à la faire redescendre sur terre.

Voyant qu'elle s'était calmée, Tatsuha la lâcha avec précaution avant de quitter la douche et d'attraper une serviette de bain. Il revint auprès de la jeune femme et l'enveloppa dans le tissu chaud.

« - C'est fini Cadi… calme-toi… Je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça. Je sais que c'est douloureux…. »

Il lui frotta les bras pour la réchauffer et la saisit par les épaules pour la blottir contre lui. Il voulait calmer ses pleurs. Il voulait qu'elle puisse calmer les battements de son cœur et qu'elle ne ressente plus la douleur du retour à la réalité.

* * *

« - Tu es fatiguée? »

Cadi hocha de la tête. Oui, elle était fatiguée. Elle s'était séchée et changée, elle n'avait plus mal, mais elle se sentait extrêmement épuisée. Tatsuha s'était séché également et avait mis ses vêtements sur le dos d'un siège pour les faire sécher aussi. Vêtu d'un peignoir, il préparait un thé, jetant un regard régulièrement à la jeune fille assise sur le canapé.

« - Il ne reviendra pas, n'est-ce pas? » demanda soudainement Cadi alors qu'elle était restée silencieuse depuis la douche froide.

« - De qui parles-tu?

- Hiro… Hiro. Il ne reviendra pas. »

Prenant les deux tasses, il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et posa les deux thés sur la table basse devant eux.

« - Il veut connaître la vérité. Si tu l'aimes, dis la lui. Si ses sentiments sont si forts qu'il aime à le penser, il reviendra. Parce que ton passé lui importe peu, en fin de compte. Il veut seulement connaître ce que tu caches et qui te fait tant de mal. Tu comprends? »

Elle secoua la tête. Elle comprenait. Mais elle doutait que Hiro reviendrait si elle lui avouait qu'elle se droguait. Elle en doutait fortement.

« - Je fais pas ça parce que ça me plait… Je dois juste les effacer…. » avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle avait honte de faire ce qu'elle faisait. Mais c'était la seule solution.

« - Effacer quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est si horrible au point que tu te fasses souffrir de cette façon pour les oublier? »

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Cadi alors qu'elle enserrait ses jambes de ses bras, plaquant sa poitrine contre ses genoux.

« - Ces gens qu'il torturait pour des raisons obscures. Cette… cette odeur de sang… de brûlé…. Je veux faire partir ces images… pitié… » supplia-t-elle en larmes. « Pitié… »

Tatsuha l'attrapa pour la serrer dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer toutes les larmes qu'elle désirait pleurer. Il la laissa parler, ne lui posant aucune question à présent. Et il apprit l'existence de Timothé. Cet homme qui avait détruit la vie de Cadi. Lui qui avait trouvé des solutions miracles au traumatisme de la jeune femme face à ses actes. Et en l'écoutant raconter sa vie passée, il était de plus en plus persuadé que jamais Hiroshi ne pourrait la repousser en sachant cela. Bien au contraire. Elle tentait de fuir l'horreur. Elle tentait de fuir le sang, les meurtres, la torture. Elle tentait simplement de sortir de son cauchemar, aussi maladroit et dangereux cela pouvait être. Et en cet instant, Tatsuha comprit que la seule chose qui pourrait l'aider à oublier ces horreurs était l'amour que lui portait Hiroshi Nakano. Elle avait besoin de lui. Tout comme il avait besoin d'elle pour guérir des souffrances infligées par Ayaka.

Quand il la sentit se relâcher dans ses bras, il la coucha confortablement sur le canapé et déposa la couverture sur son corps endormi. Il prit le portable de Cadi qu'elle avait laissé sur la table basse et , après une rapide recherche, le porta à son oreille. Au bout de trois sonneries, son interlocuteur finit par décrocher.

« - Cadi?

- Hiro, c'est Tatsuha. Il faut que nous parlions. »


End file.
